The mirror
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Une inconnue demande à rencontrer Genji. Elle possède des révélations bouleversantes sur le passé des frères Shimada. Son nom, en japonais, signifie miroir. Et elle ne souhaite qu'une chose : qu'on prête une oreille aux souvenirs. (Passage violent dans la deuxième partie)


_Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._

 _Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

.

.

.

Les agents d'Overwatch n'étaient pas continuellement sur le front, ou au watchpoint. Ils étaient autorisés à prendre des vacances, des permissions de temps à autre, car tous avaient une vie à côté de l'organisation. Voilà pourquoi Genji et Zenyatta se tenaient devant le temple enneigé des Shambali, perché dans les sommets du Népal. À peine le moine et le cyborg étaient-ils entrés qu'un petit corps vif sauta au cou de Zenyatta, qui ploya sous la force de l'impact.

\- Tonton Zeny ! Tonton Genji ! Chuis trop content de vous revoir !

Le robot laissa échapper un doux rire tandis qu'il étreignait tendrement le petit garçon en retour, passant une main sur son crâne rasé. Sunti, âgé de dix ans et originaire de Thaïlande, était le fils adoptif de Mondatta Tekharta, élevé depuis son plus jeune âge au sein des Shambali. L'enfant pouvait être comparé à une petite boule d'énergie enthousiaste et rêveuse, malgré l'assassinat de son père qui l'avait tant fait pleurer. Mais tôt ou tard, il fallait alléger le poids du deuil, et poursuivre sa route ; Sunti pouvait compter sur chaque moine, sur Zenyatta et Genji, ainsi que sur Je-tsun.

La petite fille observait d'ailleurs, un peu en retrait et un discret sourire sur les lèvres, son cousin toujours accroché au cou du robot, babillant à propos de la serre construite par Mondatta et que le petit garçon remplissait de fleurs qu'il étudiait avec émerveillement. Je-tsun avait été recueillie par Zenyatta il y a quelques temps de cela, et été considérée comme sa fille. Son histoire complexe serait trop longue à raconter et difficile à résumer ici. Mais le passé était loin derrière, et la petite fille au temps présent éprouvait un profond respect et une grande affection envers le moine, ainsi que pour Genji qu'elle considérait comme un second père. Elle s'avança alors, salua les arrivants avant de les serrer dans ses bras. Après quelques questions sur le voyage et ce qui se passait à Overwatch, Je-tsun s'adressa à Genji :

\- _Tousan_ , une femme est arrivée au monastère il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, et a demandé à te voir. Nous l'avons prévenue que tu reviendrais bientôt, aussi est-elle restée pour t'attendre. Elle se trouve actuellement dans la chambre aux mandalas. Elle dit s'appeler Kyoko.

Derrière sa visière, Genji fronça les sourcils. Ce nom ne lui disait rien… Il se sépara donc du petit groupe pour aller à la rencontre de cet hôte, tandis que Sunti traînait son oncle vers la serre pour lui montrer l'évolution des plantes dont l'enfant prenait soin. Je-tsun lança un dernier regard vers le cyborg avant de suivre les deux autres.

La chambre aux mandalas portait bien son nom, car des tapisseries de mandala couvraient trois des quatre murs, cadeaux d'un des habitants du village qui jouxtait le monastère ; bien que les Shambali vivaient modestement, un tel présent ne se refusait pas. Ainsi, au centre de la pièce aux tons chaleureux trônait une table basse, devant laquelle, tournant le dos à la porte, était agenouillée une personne, sirotant une infusion dont la théière fumait sur le meuble, embaumant le lieu d'une odeur de jasmin. La femme, coiffée d'un chignon sur le haut de son crâne aux cheveux noirs volumineux, vêtue d'un simple _tsukesage_ de coton bleu clair, se leva en entendant Genji entrer.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le saluer, il aurait bondi en arrière s'il ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions.

Il avait cru, pendant un instant, voir sa mère.

Non, se dit-il en lui-même alors qu'il la saluait en retour. La ressemblance était frappante, c'était tout. Mais peut-être bien que sa mère aurait eu la même apparence si elle n'était pas morte jeune. De petite taille – elle lui arrivait à l'épaule – l'inconnue avait le visage un peu carré, les sourcils épais dont les bouts se terminaient en trois pointes, des joues arrondies, un nez aquilin, les lèvres fines et translucides, une mâchoire puissante, un cou épais. Les cheveux sur ses tempes avaient viré au gris sombre, de même pour une mèche partant du front. Elle avait quelques rides autour de ses yeux couleur onyx. Genji avait du mal à donner une estimation de son âge, peut-être vers quarante ans ? Ses pupilles avaient pourtant une lueur enfantine, que la femme semblait tenter de contenir.

Kyoko, tel qu'elle s'était présentée, invita le cyborg à s'asseoir. Elle lui proposa du thé, qu'il refusa poliment. Il n'aimait pas vraiment découvrir son visage en présence d'inconnus.

\- Vous vous demandez sûrement qui je suis et pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir. Je vais aller directement au but : ceci vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Sa voix avait un ton bienveillant bien que fatigué, fort, avec un accent japonais prononcé, et en même temps craintif, comme si elle se retenait et appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. En parlant, elle avait défait le haut de son habit, dénudant ses épaules et se tournant pour dévoiler le haut de son dos. Genji se figea ; sur la peau couleur porcelaine était gravé un tatouage aux nuances ocre et noires, couvrant le bord des épaules jusqu'au milieu du dos. Un tatouage détaillé de trois dragons entrelacés aux naseaux fumants, zébré d'éclairs sombres, un tatouage identique à celui de Hanzo.

Pour répondre, il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Le nom auquel je pensais appartenir n'est pas le mien, soupira Kyoko en se rhabillant. Mon vrai nom est Shimada, mon vrai père se nomme Sojiro Shimada, la femme qui m'a mise au monde est votre mère. Je suis… Je suis votre sœur, Genji.

Qu'il était difficile, de savoir la réaction de ce fameux frère ! La pauvre femme ne pouvait pas deviner son expression sous sa visière. Il restait silencieux, immobile. Kyoko inspira, expira longuement, recoiffant une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire. Vous êtes libre de penser que je suis un charlatan. Mais je vous en prie, écoutez mon histoire jusqu'au bout ; cela fait trop longtemps que je suis à votre recherche. Il m'était vital d'établir un lien avec ma véritable famille, fut-il éphémère.

Pour toute réponse, Genji prit la tasse vide de Kyoko, y versa un peu de thé, et la lui tendit ensuite, faisant un petit mouvement de côté avec sa tête : un signe d'encouragement pour qu'elle raconte. Il vit ses yeux pétiller, puis, après avoir bu une gorgée, elle commença, d'une voix un peu plus assurée :

\- Celle que je croyais être ma mère s'est éteinte il y a seize mois. Dans son testament, elle me dévoilait tout : mes origines, la raison de l'apparition de ce tatouage à mon adolescence, pourquoi j'avais été élevée loin de ma famille… C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert ce récit sur moi-même : j'étais la première-née de l'épouse Shimada, mais les anciens étaient loin d'apprécier le fait que l'héritier de l'empire serait une fille. On ignore si Sojiro était au courant, mais les anciens soudoyèrent la sage-femme pour qu'elle fasse croire que j'étais morte en couches – ils la tuèrent ensuite – et envoyèrent un assassin pour mettre fin à mon existence. Mais l'homme m'épargna, et me confia à sa sœur stérile qui habitait à Matsuyama, loin de l'empire des Shimadas. Je serai éternellement reconnaissante envers mon oncle pour ce qu'il a fait… Même si j'aurais aimé ne pas découvrir la vérité aussi tard. Mais ma mère adoptive m'a élevée avec amour, et je ne peux lui en vouloir…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai décidé de partir à votre recherche. Je n'ai ni mari, ni enfant, et mon oncle défunt vivait seul. Quelque chose en moi m'intimait de vous retrouver, de créer un contact. Mais après la chute des Shimadas, votre frère et vous vous étiez volatilisés. J'ai malgré tout continué ma quête, pendant plus d'un an, glanant des indices ici et là. Mais à chaque fois que je croyais avoir une piste, je finissais dans un cul-de-sac. Sitôt que je trouvais un indice de votre passage, vous étiez déjà loin. Et j'ai failli abandonner plus d'une fois… Mais j'ai continué. Vous allez trouver ça abracadabrant, mais c'était les… dragons en moi qui m'ont donné la détermination pour avancer, comme s'ils me guidaient. C'est par une rencontre avec un moine omniac que j'ai retrouvé votre trace. Et maintenant… maintenant nous sommes là.

Il y eut un silence. Kyoko passa nerveusement sa main gauche sur sa nuque, yeux baissés. Elle les leva, étonnée, quand elle sentit les doigts métalliques de Genji se poser sur sa main droite.

\- Vous avez fait un long voyage, et il serait injuste de ne pas vous accorder du repos. Soyez la bienvenue, grande sœur Kyoko ; j'espère que nous apprendrons à nous connaître, malgré le temps perdu.

Il vit le masque d'inquiétude tomber du visage de sa sœur, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle s'était rapidement penchée au-dessus de la table et l'avait saisi entre ses bras, une étreinte identique à celles de Sunti et Je-tsun, chaleureuse et joyeuse. Elle se détacha de lui, s'excusant de son comportement avec un petit rire gêné. Il la rassura, riant également de cette réaction quelque peu inattendue.

Lorsque Je-tsun, à la recherche de Genji car il était l'heure du dîner, pénétra dans la pièce, elle le surprit en pleine discussion avec la femme, qui avait détaché ses cheveux. Lui avait retiré sa visière, et parlait avec entrain quand Je-tsun était entrée. La petite fille sourit intérieurement devant l'air lumineux de l'homme.

\- Tu viens manger, _tousan_?

\- Bien sûr, Je-tsun. Je te présente ma sœur, Kyoko-san.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise, puis migrèrent vers la femme en question, l'étudiant du regard, avant de tendre une main pour la saluer.

\- Hé bien bonjour, Kyoko. Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de ma tante ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira avec un sourire la femme d'âge mûr tout en serrant la main de Je-tsun, qui la dépassait d'une tête et demie.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Genji.

\- Comment ça, « tante » ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Kyoko pouffa légèrement, puis les trois personnes quittèrent la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Alors qu'il marchait, Genji se demandait en lui-même comment Hanzo allait réagir.

.

.

 _Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?_

 _Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

.

.

Le repos de Genji et Zenyatta touchait bientôt à sa fin ; dans quelques jours, ils repartiraient pour Gibraltar. Sunti restait sans cesse aux côtés des deux hommes, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils se volatilisent s'il détournait un instant le regard. Je-tsun demandait un peu plus de câlins que d'habitude. Kyoko… Kyoko ignorait qu'Overwatch avait été refondée. Non pas que Genji ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il préférait connaître un peu mieux les opinions de sa sœur avant de dévoiler quoi que ce soit.

La Japonaise s'était ouverte à son frère, et ce dernier avait fait de même avec elle. Kyoko, quarante-et-un ans, parlait plutôt fort, sachant en même temps faire preuve d'un grand calme de temps à autre, était toujours franche, souriait et riait facilement, était très curieuse, posant sans cesse des questions à ceux qui l'entouraient, d'un comportement enfantin sans être puéril. Quand elle n'était pas avec Genji, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les enfants. Elle écoutait avec une sorte d'émerveillement Sunti qui lui faisait visiter la serre, remplie d'espèces en tous genres. Elle discutait littérature avec Je-tsun et elles s'échangeait des livres, puis parfois préparait le repas avec les deux enfants et un moine cuisinier. Trois fois elle avait disputé une bataille de boules de neige avec le petit groupe, et une fois avait quasiment enseveli Sunti sous une énorme masse de neige.

Elle n'aimait pas s'attacher les cheveux – elle s'était coiffée lors de sa rencontre avec Genji parce que le moment était solennel – aussi sa crinière volumineuse qui arrivait au creux de son dos flottait et ondulait à chacun de ses pas. Elle était extrêmement forte en dépit de sa petite taille, ce qu'elle avait démontré par exemple en portant l'imposante Je-tsun sans le moindre problème jusqu'à sa chambre, quand l'enfant s'était endormie à sa table d'étude. Elle avait essayé un peu de tout dans sa vie : elle lisait et écrivait beaucoup, des nouvelles et des haïkus – Genji aimait bien ces derniers – elle savait travailler le bois, étudiait les mathématiques comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu et pouvait de transformer en calculette vivante, ayant obtenu en prime un baccalauréat en mathématiques et sciences informatiques, avait passé une licence en psychologie, avait une passion pour les insectes – elle avait ainsi conseillé à Sunti d'en élever quelques-uns dans la serre car ils pouvaient aider les plantes à se développer – faisait beaucoup de sports, comme la course, le ski, la gymnastique, la randonnée, ce qui lui avait façonné un corps robuste. Parfois, elle proposait à Genji de sortir un peu, et, chaussés de crampons et bien couverts, ils marchaient une heure ou deux dans les montagnes alentour, savourant le plaisir de l'alpinisme et observant le pays à leurs pieds depuis le toit du monde. Il arrivait que le dragon de l'homme commence à s'animer au fond de son âme, cherchant à rejoindre les trois autres esprits cachés dans le dos de la femme, griffant de l'intérieur la peau de chacun. Mais Kyoko et Genji refoulaient la douleur et le désir de libérer les bêtes sacrées, car un tel choix ne se ferait pas sans peine.

Genji avait à son tour raconté son histoire ; les années au sein du clan, sa mutilation, Overwatch, le dégoût envers son corps artificiel, son errance, sa rencontre avec Zenyatta, sa délivrance spirituel, sa confrontation avec Hanzo et son pardon envers lui, sa liberté et le chemin inconnu qui s'ouvrait à lui. Kyoko avait écouté en silence, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Elle ne semblait pas furieuse en découvrant que Hanzo était à l'origine du corps de Genji.

\- Tu es un homme serein et qui impressionne, petit frère. Je suis heureuse de ce que tu es aujourd'hui, et que tu te sois réconcilié avec Hanzo.

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avant d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de son frère et de se serrer contre lui, côte à côte. Genji esquissa un léger sourire ; il appréciait le caractère tactile de sa sœur. Ses gestes étaient plus parlants que ses paroles.

C'est à cette période là qu'il décida d'aborder la question d'Overwatch. Les deux personnes étaient assises dans la chambre de Genji, sirotant un chocolat chaud préparé par Je-tsun. Il demanda à sa sœur ce qu'elle pensait de l'organisation avant qu'elle ne soit dissoute ; elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Au premier abord, elle m'avait semblé trop militaire. Mais la mentalité de cet ensemble était plutôt… différente de ce qu'il y avait à l'époque. Uniquement intéressée par la paix et rien d'autre. Tu vas rire, mais j'ai postulé pour y entrer, et on m'a gentiment montré la porte en m'expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une secrétaire supplémentaire. Je peux les comprendre, je ne suis ni soldat, ni médecin.

\- Mais… Ils auraient pu t'embaucher dans une section de recherches ! Les informaticiens étaient très prisés à cette époque, pour modéliser les armes, les aéroplanes à construire, pour calculer des trajectoires…

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient plus de places ? supposa Kyoko avec un petit rire ; puis elle haussa les épaules. On ne m'a pas embauchée et je n'en suis pas morte, petit frère. Au moins n'ai-je pas été éclaboussée par le scandale qui a éclaté des années après. Trop de pouvoir étouffe les bonnes valeurs… Et cela m'a bien déçue. Si une organisation avec le même objectif devait voir le jour, il faudrait qu'elle sache rester modeste, accepte de se remettre en question et agisse de manière humanitaire plutôt que militaire.

Elle se tut, et Genji ne répondit rien pendant un instant. Puis il lâcha :

\- Overwatch a été refondée.

Kyoko fronça les sourcils.

\- Ceux qui ont fait ça risquent la prison…

\- Oui, mais certains pensent que le monde a besoin d'aide. Que, réunis, ceux qui ont travaillé pour la paix dans le passé peuvent encore le faire aujourd'hui. Les héros ont encore leur utilité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'ils ne feront pas les mêmes erreurs ? demanda Kyoko d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs ; mais on ne peut pas se tromper si on ne fait rien.

Kyoko resta un moment silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Puis elle releva brusquement la tête et fixa Genji dans les yeux.

\- Si tu me sors que tu as rejoint Overwatch…

\- Oui, je l'ai fait. Si tu le désapprouves je –

\- Je ne désapprouve pas Genji, le coupa Kyoko, je suis inquiète pour toi ! J'en ai le droit non ? Je n'ai pas envie que mon petit frère risque sa liberté, voire sa vie ! (Elle soupira) Mais je suppose que tu as déjà pris ta décision, pas vrai ?

Il hocha simplement la tête. Kyoko pinça doucement la peau entre ses deux yeux. Laissa perdre un instant son regard vers un point invisible. Puis tapota du bout de l'index le torse de son frère.

\- Tu as intérêt à rester sain et sauf.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots de la même manière qu'un enfant demandant fermement une promesse à un adulte.

\- Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Quoi, parce que tu es du genre à te jeter dans la mêlée ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Tu l'as laissé sous-entendre.

\- C'est toi qui surinterprètes.

\- Je suis psychologue je te signale.

\- Et moi je suis Freud.

\- Tu sais qu'il est le fondateur de la psychanalyse, pas de la psychologie ?

\- Euh… Non.

\- Alors révise tes cours, grand malin !

Genji lui envoya une pichenette sur le nez, et Kyoko lui lança un sourire moqueur en retour.

\- Et tu prétends être l'aînée ? rétorqua t-il devant son expression, mais lui-même incapable de cacher son amusement.

\- Être vieille ne veut pas dire être acariâtre.

\- Tu n'es pas vieille.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, accompagné d'un "flatteur !". Genji lui sourit, puis lui proposa d'aller méditer un peu, ce qu'elle accepta.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il décida de mettre Hanzo au courant. Il alluma son comlink, suspendit son index quelques secondes au-dessus du nom de son frère, avant de l'appeler. La sonnerie retentit longuement, et pendant un instant il pensa que l'autre Shimada était absent, jusqu'à ce que son visage apparaisse sur l'écran. Les deux frères se saluèrent, s'enquirent de la situation de chacun. Rien de neuf sous le soleil à Gibraltar, les quelques missions s'étaient bien passées. Genji remarqua alors le regard sombre de son frère.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, _anija_ ?

\- … Nous avons une sœur. Étais-tu au courant ?

Genji hocha la tête en guise de réponse. À en juger par son expression, Hanzo ne devait pas apprécier le fait que son frère le mette aussi tard dans la confidence.

\- Cette femme m'a envoyé un mail. Je pensais que c'était un canular.

\- Seul un Shimada peut contrôler les dragons.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ? demanda Hanzo d'un ton d'où pointait le reproche.

Oui, pourquoi ? Au fond de lui-même, Genji sentait tournoyer des centaines de raisons, dont aucune ne lui semblait valable. Si, peut-être une. Apprendre à connaître la femme, rendre connue l'inconnue avant de la présenter au monde. Mais Hanzo, fouettant l'air de sa main, lui fit comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses sourcils froncés. Puis, brusquement, la tension de son corps disparut. Il semblait exténué.

Une sœur. Une aînée. L'héritière légitime du clan. Celle qui aurait dû en reprendre les rênes après la mort de Sojiro. Celle qui aurait dû subir l'entraînement physique et psychique en prévision de cela. Celle qui aurait dû devenir le parfait assassin et maître en tactique. Celle qui aurait dû se charger de Genji…

Et lui ? Et Hanzo ? Aurait-il été le même homme si les anciens avaient épargné cette femme ? Bien avant sa naissance, le destin avait tout fait pour que le fardeau du devoir revienne à l'archer…

\- Parler au conditionnel n'est source que de troubles, mon frère.

Le regard de Hanzo croisa celui de Genji. Où est-ce que son frère avait appris à suivre les pensées des autres ? L'archer poussa un soupir.

\- Si tu le peux, amène-la à Gibraltar.

Et il mit fin à la conversation.

.

.

.

 _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh, brother, I will hear you call._

 _What if I lose it all?_

 _Oh, sister, I will help you out!_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Le crépuscule touchait à sa fin, les dernières touches d'orange s'atténuant pour laisser place au violet sombre, celui qui annonçait la nuit. Le ciel était clair, sans nuage, et le vent d'est s'était levé, commençant à souffler l'air frais sur le cap. Du bas des falaises s'élevait le grondement de la mer, et on devinait à intervalles réguliers le fracas des vagues sur la roche. Au bord du précipice, jambes pendues dans le vide, Hanzo observait l'écume en-dessous de lui.

Finalement, elle était venue. Elle devait sûrement l'attendre dans une des chambres de la base. Mais avait-il vraiment de la voir ? Pesant le pour et le contre, perdu dans sa réflexion, il perçut cependant les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il se tourna à peine, observant du coin de l'œil la personne qui approchait. Vêtue à l'occidentale, elle était couverte d'un long manteau, et le vent éparpillait ses longs cheveux, une mèche noire cachant une grande partie de son faciès. Probablement une nouvelle recrue. La femme lui demanda d'une voix forte si elle pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'il accepta sans grand enthousiasme. Elle s'installa en laissant un espace suffisant entre eux, puis le vent revint, plus fort, et chassa les cheveux qui la masquaient, dévoilant son visage.

Hanzo recula brutalement, yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous ?!

\- Nous nous connaissons ? demanda t-elle, confuse par sa réaction.

Hanzo se gifla mentalement ; il devait se contrôler, bon sang !

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais en même temps, une partie de lui-même lui soufflait que c'était possible, qu'en une décennie, les personnes changeaient. Après tout, physiquement, il était devenu bien différent de l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Il secoua la tête, mais malgré lui, son regard migra vers ses jambes artificielles.

La femme avait quant à elle haussé un sourcil, intriguée par la démarche de l'homme. Elle suivit son regard, s'arrêta sur les jambes de métal et de carbone. Une petite merveille de technologie, il fallait l'avouer. Les jambes. Les pas. La course. La destination. Le soutien.

 _Le sang,_ lui soufflèrent les dragons.

Son esprit, en un flash, superposa le visage de l'homme à ses côtés avec celui d'un autre, d'un souvenir vieux de plus de dix ans. Le mot franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle en ait donné l'ordre.

\- _Rônin_?

"Vagabond", en japonais. Bouche entrouverte, Hanzo se tourna vers Kyoko. Une seule personne l'avait surnommé ainsi.

La mémoire de chacun fit un bond de plusieurs années en arrière.

.

.

C'était l'époque où Hanzo venait de fuir le clan. Par cet acte, il avait déclenché la fureur des anciens, et signé son arrêt de mort. Ses longs cheveux, il les avait tranchés violemment, ses vêtements précieux, il les avait mis en pièces, et même si ses déguisements, ses masques, ses déplacements dans l'ombre, ses nuits éveillées lui avaient permis d'éviter certains assassins envoyés à ses trousses, il était impossible qu'une journée se déroule sans au moins un affrontement. Mais outre le dégoût qui lui collait au corps comme un vêtement poisseux, la menace d'une mort imminente avait empli le jeune homme d'une formidable rage de survivre.

Mais ce soir-là, dans ce hangar désaffecté, il avait échoué. Il était au sol, le corps meurtri de coups, à la merci du mercenaire, un goût métallique dans sa bouche, poings liés.

« Toi, tu m'as bien fait courir. Tu es une sacrée pousse, tu sais ? »

L'homme avait dégainé son sabre.

« Et pour stopper la mauvaise herbe, il faut la couper à la racine. »

On avait appris à Hanzo à ne pas supplier. Mais quand bien même il s'y serait abaissé, à l'instant, il ne fit rien. Il était juste tétanisé. Terrifié à l'idée de mourir. Et silencieux.

Mais il hurla. Il hurla parce que l'assassin ne lui donna pas une fin paisible.

Il avait commencé par lui trancher les jambes.

Alors Hanzo supplia. Il implora la fin de cette souffrance, entre les larmes et la bile qui lui remontait de la gorge, calvaire qui dura longtemps, trop longtemps, et sentir que le bas de son corps devenait plus léger l'horrifia encore plus, tandis que le sol se teintait de rouge.

Son tortionnaire allait entamer le bras quand retentit un sifflement. La barre de fer qui avait déchiré l'air s'abattit sur la nuque de l'homme, qui s'effondra, assommé, sur Hanzo. En le voyant à sa merci, une bouffée d'adrénaline lui permit de se saisir le sabre de l'autre, pour lui trancher la gorge. Aussi vite qu'il avait repris de l'énergie, elle s'évanouit, lui laissant tout juste le temps de repousser le cadavre, et de constater la présence d'une femme, se tenant debout devant lui, bras ballants et bouche bée.

Ce fut sa dernière vision avant que tout ne devînt noir.

.

 _Debout !_

Kyoko s'était réveillée brutalement, en nage. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, dont les derniers détails s'évaporaient de son esprit. Poussant un soupir, tentant de calmer son cœur affolé, elle se leva pour aller s'asperger la figure d'eau froide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son lit ; connaissant ses insomnies, elle serait incapable de s'endormir à nouveau. Grommelant contre son corps qui décidément ne lui permettait pas de faire une nuit complète, elle refit ses draps, avant de s'habiller et de sortir. Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle allait marcher dans la ville assombrie. De nuit, les rues avaient quelque chose de mélancolique, et en même temps de paisible.

Laissant ses pas la guider, la trentenaire laissa son regard vagabonder sur les différents bâtiments, sans y faire attention, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que sa conscience se réveille à nouveau, pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était arrivée dans l'ancien chantier naval, désormais laissé à l'abandon. Elle allait repartir quand une voix résonna au plus profond d'elle-même.

 _Avance._

Sans réfléchir, elle fit confiance à ce qu'elle appelait son "instinct". Un pas après l'autre, elle s'engouffra dans les ruelles, guidée par elle ne savait quoi.

C'est là qu'elle entendit les cris.

 _Dépêche-toi._

La marche s'accéléra. À chaque enjambée, sa conscience s'étiolait petit à petit, laissant un corps mû par une force inconnue. Le sang battait à ses tempes, suivant le rythme du cœur qui avait accéléré. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait saisi une épaisse barre de métal, aussi légère qu'une plume. Les hurlements devenaient de plus en plus proches, emplissant l'espace vide qu'était devenu son esprit.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, en gravissant en silence les marches, elle ne respirait presque plus, et son corps flottait sans le moindre bruit jusqu'à la pièce rouge. Elle vit les deux corps, celui en dessous qui rétrécissait et l'autre qui découpait. Elle leva haut ses bras, laissa littéralement tomber le bâton métallique, gravité et force physique s'alliant pour mettre l'homme hors d'état de nuire, mais pas suffisant pour lui briser la nuque. Elle observa, hypnotisée, le petit corps qui se couvrit du sang de l'homme en noir, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Kyoko arracha alors un morceau de tissu pour bander ses moignons, puis le prit dans ses bras, comme une poupée cassée à réparer, et quitta le lieu après avoir arrosé d'essence et mit le feu aux débris, ne laissant, comme trace de la scène, que de la cendre noire.

Ce ne fut qu'après être rentrée chez elle, qu'après avoir retiré les vêtements poisseux, qu'après soigné l'homme et bordé celui-ci dans son lit, qu'elle se réveilla enfin, et enfonça son visage dans un coussin pour ne pas que les voisins entendent ses cris.

.

En reprenant conscience, il vit qu'elle avait veillé sur lui. Elle avait changé ses pansements, elle avait assisté à son réveil. Elle l'aida à surmonter le traumatisme de la perte de ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas insisté quand il refusa de lui donner son identité, elle le surnomma _rônin._ Elle prit soin de lui, ne chercha pas à connaître son histoire. Elle lui tenait compagnie pendant de longues heures, elle l'apaisait quand les crises de panique le prenaient en étau. Elle se procura de vieilles prothèses, et l'aida dans sa rééducation. Elle arrêta de travailler le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle tentait d'enfouir les souvenirs de la nuit, elle jeta un voile opaque entre eux et sa conscience.

Au fil des semaines, les plaies du jeune homme se refermèrent. Jamais il ne lui demanda pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé, c'est à peine s'il ouvrait la bouche. En signe de gratitude, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prendre la main dans la sienne et la serrer doucement. Mais souvent, son regard lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne méritait pas son aide. Et dans ces moments-là elle lui répondait : « tout vivant mérite d'être réparé. »

Elle l'aida à quitter le Japon. Ils traversèrent la mer ensemble. Elle observa, en silence, le jeune homme sans nom disparaître dans la nature, priant intérieurement pour qu'il reste vivant.

.

.

Une décennie. Il aura fallu plus d'une décennie pour qu'elle sache ce qu'était devenu ce vagabond. Celui vers qui les dragons l'avaient guidée.

Une décennie. Il aura fallu plus d'une décennie pour qu'il retrouve celle qui l'avait sauvé. Celle qui partageait ses cauchemars, la seule qui savait pour la perte de ses jambes.

Il trembla. Il trembla parce que cette réminiscence faisait mal, le tordait de l'intérieur, et elle le comprenait. Elle se releva sur ses genoux, le prit doucement entre ses bras, et il se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à nicher son visage dans son épaule. Le contact, en plus des souvenirs, réveilla les dragons de chacun. Et aucun ne les retint. Les tatouages brillèrent, parcouru d'éclairs. Les esprits jaillirent de leur chair, emplissant l'atmosphère de lumière électrique. Il ne la repoussa pas en sentant les trois animaux couleur safran s'enrouler gracieusement autour des siens, autour de lui-même. Il se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts englobant ceux de la femme. Une double étreinte, physique et spirituelle.

Il murmura son nom, _Kyoko_. Elle prononça le sien, _Hanzo_.

Les dragons se dissipèrent doucement, ne laissant plus que quelques étincelles s'évanouir dans l'air nocturne. Le frère et la sœur se séparèrent, yeux onyx qui plongèrent dans ceux de l'autre. Kyoko sourit, se releva, et proposa de retourner à l'intérieur. Hanzo hocha la tête et la suivit.

La lune s'était levée, et la mer, miroir désormais lisse, reflétait un disque sans trouble.

Le vent était tombé.

.

.

 _Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._

 _Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

 _What if I'm far from home?_

 _Oh, brother, I will hear you call._

 _What if I lose it all?_

 _Oh, sister, I will help you out!_

 _Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

 _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

Avicii, Hey brother

* * *

 **J'espère que ce court texte sur les Shimadas vous a plu :) Tout avis est le bienvenu !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


End file.
